1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for assembling a pair of fastener elements of a fastener such as a snap fastener, button, ornament or the like, and more particularly to such an apparatus having a toggle mechanism actuatable for reciprocating a punch to assemble the two fastener elements in clinched condition either with or without a garment sandwiched therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fastener assembling apparatus are known in which a toggle mechanism is actuated to move a reciprocable punch toward a die to force a pair of fastener elements in clinched engagement either with or without a garment sandwiched therebetween. The toggle mechanism includes a pair of bars pivotably connected together at one end which is coupled to a driving source such as a fluid-actuated cylinder. The free ends of the bars are pivoted respectively to a frame of the apparatus and the punch. The punch thus coupled with the toggle mechanism has a fixed stroke so that the apparatus is not suitable for assembling fastener elements varying in thicknesses and for attaching fastener elements to garments varying in thickness. When the fastener elements to be assembled jointly have a greater thickness, they are likely to be deformed due to undue forces applied thereto between the punch and the die. Alternatively, the fastener elements are insufficiently engaged when they jointly have a smaller thickness.